


Parkner Oneshots

by MultiFandomMess1415



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 21 - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Birthdays, Family, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Gen, Love, New York City, Parties, Sex, Smut, Trans, mis gendered, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomMess1415/pseuds/MultiFandomMess1415
Summary: What the title says-- Peter Parker x Harley Keener Oneshots
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Pete Parker & Everyone, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 131





	1. Peter's 21st birthday

It was Peter Parker's 21st birthday. He and all his friends were at a small bar in New York, celebrating with many, many drinks. Mj, Ned, Betty, Flash, Shuri, Harley and Petter were all drinking, laughing and having a good time. After high school Flash stopped being an asshole and actually became friends with Peter and everyone else. 

"Oh! Let's do shots!" Shuri exclaimed. 

"Yes!! I like how you think." Flash said, already buzzed. 

"Are we really dying shots?" Peter asks as and everyone walls over to the bar. 

"Yeah Petey-babe. 21 shots for your 21st." Harley smirks. They're not dating but everyone knows they like each other except them. 

"I'd wish you top calling me that, Harley." Peter said, rolling his eyes. 

"You know you love it." Harley replies. 

"We got shots!" Flash says, passing everyone 2 shots. 

"Three.. Two.. One.. Drink!" Ned counted down and everyone downed their shots. 

"Ugh. That was gross. Not doing shots again." Betty said, disgusted. She never really drank and when she did it was a more of a fruity drink. 

"Sorry, Betts. Want me to get you a Daquari?" Ned offers. 

"Yes please." Ned nods and walks to the bartender. 

"Hey, loser." Mj says, getting Peter's attention away from Harley. "I'm gonna go, I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Oh. Ok. I'll see you later."

"You bet. Happy birthday, loser. Bye." She half waved to everyone. They waved back and Flash and Shuri ordered more drinks. A little while later Betty and Ned left. So it left Shuri, Flash, Harley and Peter. 

"Stop being a loser and go talk to her." Peter urged Flash, who was staring at this girl from his class. 

"I-I can't just go up to her!" He stutters. 

"Yes you can. Just do it." Peter pushed Flash and he slowly walks up to the girl. 

"Did you have a good birthday so far?" Harley asks, walking up from behind Peter. 

"Shit! You scared me." Peter jumped. 

"That's some spidey sense you have then, if I was able to sneak up on you." Harley joked, putting his arm on Peter's shoulder. 

"It alerts me when dangers near and I wasn't paying attention. I was watching Flash fail at flirting with that girl." Peter tells him, pointing to Flash and a red head. girl. 

"How dare you not pay attention to me Petey-babe. I'm your favorite person in the world." Harley smirks, getting close to Peter's face. Peter bit his lip. 

"Hey, lover boys! I'm leaving. Too buzzed and I need sleep. Happy birthday Pete. Love you my husband!" Shuri yells, blowing a kiss before stumbling out of the bar. 

"Bye my lesbian wife! Love you!" Peter yells back. He turned back to see Harley with more drinks. Harley was more than buzzed already and starting stumbling. Peter wasn't really drunk, his metabolism was faster than most so it took more drinks to get him drunk. 

"Harls, I think you ever had enough." Peter says, taking the drinks from his hands. 

"I know cutie pie. These were for you. It's your birthday and your still uptight." Harley wrapped his hands around Peters waist. "You're gorgeous you know that." He says with a southern drawl that only appeared at times. 

"Fine I'll drink some more." Peter said through a blush. He started drinking some more with Harley and soon both of them were fairly drunk. 

"God Harley. How are so smart and so sexy?" Peter slurred. 

"I don't know baby, I was going to ask you the same thing." Harley smirked, getting closer to Peter. Peter bit his lip. That drove Harley crazy. Peter would do it all the time, mostly subconsciously. It was the most adorable thing and Harley loved it. He had the urge to kiss him. So he did. Peter let out a surprised squeak. Harley almost pulled away but Peter started kissing back. Soon they were making out against a wall, Harley pinning Peter. It started getting intense. "Wanna head back to the tower? We can finish this there." Harley whispered. Peter nodded excitedly. They got an Uber and drove the 5 minutes to the tower. They got in the elevator. "Fri, our floor please." Harley says. Both Peter and Harley had rooms at the tower on Tony's floor and stayed there most of the time. They were learning how to take of S.I. while attending college. 

"Of course." The AI said. They stumbled into Harley's room and continued their heated make out session. Harley pushed Peter on to his bed. 

"You sure you wanna do this?" Harley painted. 

"Hell yeah." Peter said before pulling Harley into a kiss. 

\------

Harley groaned, sitting up in his bed. He looked over to Peter, who was sleeping peacefully. He brushed a strand of hair out of Peter's face and smiled down at him. He looked even more adorable asleep, if that was even possible. Harley climbed out of bed, throwing a tee-shirt and sweatpants on. Harley walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen to get some aspirin. He was a little bit hungover. Tony, Natasha, Clint and Steve sat in the kitchen talking. 

"Hey Harley!" Clint exclaimed. 

"Ugh too loud. Stop!" Harley complained. 

"Someone looks like he had a rough night. A hangover and walking the walk of shame, are we?" Tony jokes. 

"Not the walk of shame if I don't regret it." Harley mumbled to himself quietly. 

"What?"

"Nothing. Where's the aspirin?" Harley asks. Tony pointed to a cabinet and Harley got it out. 

"How was Peter's party?" Clint asked. 

"Good. Had a lot of drinks, barely remember it." Harley says, smirking. Nat and Tony seemed amused while Steve did not. 

"Have you seen Peter?" Tony asked. 

Harley shrugged and mumbled, "Haven't seen him."

"Harls? Where'd you go?" Peter mumbled, rubbing his eyes and walking into the kitchen. He was wearing an over sized shirt that was definitely Harley's and a pair of shorts. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Tony, Nat, Clint and Steve looking at him with raised eyebrows. 

"Oh, clearly you haven't seen him." Natasha says, smirking.


	2. You're gorgeous sugar

"Fri take me up to the common floor?" Peter asked, getting into the elevator. 

"Of course Peter." Friday replied. The elevator moved and when it stopped, Peter walked out and went to the living room. 

"Hey, Peter! How was school?" Nat asked as he walked over. 

"Good. Have you seen Mr.Stark?" He asked. 

"I think he's in the lab." Peter nods and heads to the elevator again. 

"Hey, Mr.Stark-" He stops talking when he notices a guy next to him. Who, Peter might say, is fucking gorgeous. 

"Pete! There you are! This is Harley. His visiting from Tennessee." Tony says, nodding to Harley. 

"U-uh hi! I-I'm Peter." Peter stutters, out stretching his hand. Tony notices this and smirks. A fun day this will be. 

"Harley." He says smirking, shaking Peter's hand. He thought Peter was adorable when he walked in and even more so when he was flustered. 

"Anyways!" Tony said interrupting them. "We were working on a project, you wanna help Pete?"

"I have homework but after, sure." Peter said with a smile. 

\------

"Ugh. Why am I getting this wrong?" Harley says, frustrated. Tony went upstairs to grab food for everyone. Peter glanced over to Harley, who was currently trying to make a robot turn around. Peter signed and stood up, walking over to Harley. 

"Maybe I can help." Peter mumbled and Harley turned around to see Peter standing sheepishly. 

"Sure. I'd really appreciate that, sugar." He said, grinning. Peter blushed and stepped forward, looking between the robot and his Stark pad full of equations. 

"You carried the one wrong. For the coding, to make it turns it's supposed to be 1.8 not 0.18." Peter pointed out. 

"I know something didn't look right there! You're a genius. Thanks." Harley thanks him. 

"Not really, but thanks." Peter says, smiling before going back to his homework. 

"How can someone be that gorgeous and smart." Harley muttered to himself. Peter blushed. He wasn't meant to hear that, curse his super hearing. 

\------

"Mr.Stark I have to head home. I'll see you. It was nice meeting you, Harley." Peter gave a wave and grabbed his bag. 

"Bye, kid!" Tony yelled, before looking back at his Stark pad. Harley ran to catch up with Peter before he left. 

"Are you gonna be here tomorrow?" Harley asked. 

"Uh.. Y-Yeah. Yeah I am."

"Great." Harley smiles. "Me too. I'll see you tomorrow sugar." 

\------

"God, he's gorgeous." Harley complained, putting his head on the dining table at breakfast the next morning. Nat and Tony just looked at him confused. 

"Who's gorgeous?" Nat asked. 

"Peter." Harley mumbled into the table. 

"You have a crush on my pебенок паук?" Nat asked, amused. Harley nodded. 

"When he comes over, ask for his number. I don't think it's that hard." Nat told him. 

Harley groaned.

\------

"Hey- where's Mr.Stark?" Peter asked, walking into the lab. 

"Pepper came down and asked him to come up for a second." Harley replies. 

"Oh." Peter said surprised. "What're you working on?"

"I'm just doing homework, right now." Harley replied. "And also thinking of a way to get your number." He whispered to himself. 

"If you wanted my number you could've just asked." Peter blurted out before he can stop himself. 

Harley looked up from his homework, "Ok... Can I have your number?" Peter grabbed Harley's phone and put it in. 

"There you go. Call or text me any time." Peter said, handing him his phone back. 

"I definitely will." Harley grins and then Tony walks back in and Harley goes back to his homework. 

\------

Harley: Hey sugar its Harley  
Peter: Hey Harley  
Harley: can I take you somewhere?   
Peter: where?   
Harley: a surprise   
Peter: sure lol  
Harley: send me you're address and I'll come pick you up sugar

\------

Peter walked outside and saw Harley waiting by a car. "Hey Harley."

"Hey sugar." 

"Is this your car?"

"Yeah. I just got my license." Harley said with smile. 

"Cool. So where are we going?" Peter asks as they get in the car. 

"Great taco place I know." He replies. Peter nods and they drive off. A few minutes later they arrive at the taco stand. They ordered tacos and started walking around Central Park. 

"This taco is delicious." Peter said, shoving it in his mouth. 

"Keep eating that fast and you'll choke, Peter." Harley said, chuckling. 

"Sorry. I haven't eaten all day and it's already 6pm. I didn't have time this morning then I had lunch detention because I fell asleep, which wasn't really my fault but- I'm talking too much." Peter stopped talking. 

"You're too cute." Peter blushed and looked down. 

"Selling roses here! One for a dollar!" A guy yelled with roses in the park. "Hey, you wanna buy a rose for your handsome date?" He asked Harley. 

"U-uh w-we arent-" Peter stuttered. 

"Yeah. I'll take one." Harley smirks and pays the guy. He takes the rose and hands it to Peter. 

"Y-you didn't have to do that. And um.. Are we on a date?" Peter asks sheepishly, looking at the rose. 

"I.. Was kinda hopein'. Unless you don't want to.." Harley looks at him. 

"No! I definitely do."

"Good. Me too." Harley hesitantly grabbed Peter's hand. Peter smiled and intertwined their fingers. 

"Thanks for tonight Harley."

"No problem Sugar. You're gorgeous by the way,if I hadn't said it enough."

"No I'm not."

"You're gorgeous sugar" He pulled Peter closer. "Trust me." They leaned closer. 

"You're not so bad yourself." Peter mumbled before their lips meet.


	3. Having a bad day

Peter was having a bad day. Like worse then usual. He was late to school and lost, yet again, another backpack. It had his chemistry homework in it. On top of that he was feeling dysphoric. See, Peter was a transgender male. He was born Rachel, born into a girl's body. But for as long as he can remember he never felt like a girl, he felt like a boy. He was a boy. But being trans comes with many downfalls. Like being bullied for who he is. And that brings us to the present where Peter is standing, looking Flash Thompson in his eyes. 

"Go head, girl, let's see what you got." Flash antagonizes. He knew Peter wouldn't do anything. He couldn't or Flash light end up with a serious concussion. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees his friends Mj and Ned and his boyfriend, Harley Keener. Harley looked worried, probably wondering why Flash was talking to him. 

"What're your friends gonna do? They can't do anything. Feminist freak, fatso and the fag trying to save the abomination that is you." Flash spits. (Who's man is this? Somebody better come get him.) After Peter hears that, he loses all self control. He was fine with Flash picking on him, even though it made him want to cry sometimes but when he starts insulting his friends. You may as well say your last goodbyes. The next thing he knew he was punching Flash in the face, on the floor. He got some good punches in before Harley pulled him off. Everyone was in shock, even the teachers. They never expected, role model, goody two shoes, Peter Parker to get into(and win) a fist fight. Then Principal Morita walks up. 

"What I the meaning of this?" He yells. 

"Parker beat the crap out of me!" Flash snitched. Harley was currently holding onto Peter like his life depended on it. He was softly crying, so no one would notice. 

"Well don't be such a transphobic douche then, Eugene!" Mj yelled at him. 

"I didn't do crap!"

"That's a lie and you know it!" Harley snarled. 

"I don't know what your talking about! All I know is Peter beat me up, unprovoked." Flash said holding his nose. It was probably broken. 

"Such a fucking lie and you know it! Might as well fess up!" Ned said, angrily. Ned never swore but when he did, you know he was super mad. 

"I don't care! My office now! All five of you!" Principle Morning yelled over them. 

As they sat in the office, waiting for their parents to pick them up, Peter had his head in Harley's chest. Emotionally tired. Mj, Ned and Harley tried talking to him but he didn't respond. Peter just wanted to go home. Which will be a surprise when Tony Freaking Stark walk in to sign Harley and Peter out. May and Happy are on their honeymoon so Peter has been staying with Tony. Principal Morita sat their looking at all of them, angrily, waiting for their parents. 

"What was so important that I had to be called out of a very important meeting?" Tony asked, clearly joking--to Peter and his friends anyway, he gladly welcomed things to interrupt his meeting--as he walked into the office. Principle Morris sputtered as he stood up from his chair. 

"W-what are you doing here, Mr.Stark?"

"Your secretary called me about Peter and Harley." He says as it's obvious. 

"O-oh, well, Peter got into a fist fight today." Mortia gestured to Flash while had an ice pack on his nose. "Unprovoked."

"Yeah...I doubt that." He says before walking over to Peter and Harley. "What really happened?" 

Peter shook his head so Harley answered for him. "He was called Rachel and Flash insulted us so he started beating the crap out of him."

"As he should." Mj adds. Ned nods. Tony frowned, looking at Peter, who was still curled up into Harley's chest. 

"Well clearly that wasn't unprovoked." Tony stated looking back at Mortia. 

"E-even if it wasn't, we have a zero tolerance violence policy! He's suspended for two weeks." Mortia said. 

Tony scoffed, "Yeah and what about my kid who was bullied? Is Eugene suspened?" 

"Well, n-no,he was the one who got hit." Mortia tried to justify. 

Tony sighed, "I'm done talking to you. You'll hear from my lovely wife next. I'm taking Peter and Harley home, thank you very much." Tony walled over to Peter and Harley, who reluctantly stood up before turning to Ned and Mj. "Do you two need rides home?"

"No, my mom is on her way." Ned answered. 

"Mine too but thanks Stark." Mj answered. 

"Alright. Let's head out, kiddos." Tony said, guiding Peter and Harley to the door. 

"Bye Peter." Ned waved with a frown. 

"Bye loser, text you later." Mj nodded. Peter gave a weak smile to both and then leaned back into Harley. 

When they got to the tower, Peter went straight to his room. The people in the living room were quite confused as he passed without a hello. 

"What wrong with my Ребенок паук? And why are you guys home so early?" Nat asked. 

"Peter got suspended and we got sent home." Harley said, sitting down. 

"What happened?" Steve asked. 

"He broke someone's nose in a fist fight." Harley said. Everyone looked like they were about to speak when he spoke again. "He deserved it though! He insulted me, Mj and Ned then called Peter Rachel. He should be hit harder."

"Can I kill him?" Nat asked already grabbing her knife. 

"No killing minors or any civilian!" Steve said. 

"I can make it look like an accident though! Or even a suicide!" She exclaims before looking at Harley and both of them screaming, "Like Heathers!" They laughed before turning back to the conversation. 

"I agree with Nat. It shouldn't be that hard." Clint nodded. 

"You can't go around killing people, even of they really, really, really deserve it...." Wanda argued before taking a moment to actually think about it. ".....I take that back. Go ahead, Natasha."

"No one is killing anyone! As much as I'd like to, that doesn't help Peter." Harley shouted. "I'm going to check on Peter, so y'all get your acts together." Harley walks away to Peter's room. He knocked on the door and came in after he heard a small 'come in'. He sat on the bed next to Peter. 

"How're ya doing darlin'?"

"Ok, I guess." Peter mumbles. Harley layed next to him, pulling Peter into his chest. "I didn't mean to break his nose, or even actually hurt him. I just go so tired of him picking on me and then he started insulting you guys... I just couldn't hold it anymore."

"It's ok, babydoll. Tony and Pepper will handle it. Everyone has a breaking point. I'm surprised you didn't do it earlier to be honest." Peter and Harley chuckle. "You might also want to see that Nat and Clint don't go hunt him down and kill him."

Peter groaned. 

"Come on then, babydoll." Harley said, pulling Peter out of bed. Harley always knew how to make him smile. "I love you so much, you know that right?"

"Of course. I love you too." Peter grins before kissing the taller boy softly. "Thank you for helping me."

"Always darlin'. Don't ever listen to Eugene because you are way more of a man then he'll ever be." Peter giggled. 

"God I love you..." They kissed once more before walking out of the room, hands locked.


	4. Dialled up to eleven

Tony had some doubts about Harley and Peter's relationship. Not because they were both boys, of course, or he disliked one one of them. He loved both of them. It was that they were different, really different. Sure they were both geniuses but they had complete opposite personalities. Harley was confident, loud and very extroverted while Peter was more introverted, awkward and super dorky. He didn't think they'll last until he saw how much Harley cared for him. 

Tony walked into the living room to see Peter on the floor, clutching his ears and whimpering. Harley came rushing in and put noise cancelling headphones over his ears. "Is he ok?" Tony asked. 

"Shhh. He's having sensory overload but it's ok, I got him. Friday turn down the lights and close the shades."Harley said, Friday did as he asked. "Baby, it's ok. Can I touch you?" Peter shook his head. He was still too sensitive. "Ok.. Do you want me to get you some tea?" Peter nodded a big and Harley rushed to the kitchen. Tony watched them interact and he was honestly surprised. Harley was never that sensitive and caring with anyone other than his sister. And even then, this is the most he seen Harley act caringly. Harley came back with the tea and set it in front of Peter. It was too hot for him to drink yet so he left it there. After about thirty minutes, Peter looked up from his lap and looked to Haley. 

"Can I touch you?" Peter nodded. Harley scooted next to him and wrapped him in a hug. He took off the headphones and leaned into Harley. "Drink your tea sugar. It's ok, you're fine." They sat together for another hour, whispering lovingly things to each other until Peter fell asleep--finished all of the tea--leaning on Harley. Harley carried Peter to bed, kissing him on the forehead. "I love you..." He whispered. 

"You really do don't you?" Tony asked. Harley nodded. Harley loved Peter with all of his heart. They have been dating for two years already and Harley was ready to propose. In the kitchen him and Tony sat quietly before Harley set a tiny box in the table. "What's this?"

Harley opened it, "A ring. I'm going to propose to him." Tony smiled. 

"That's great. But if you hurt him, I'll come after you. Same if Peter hurts you. But I'll try to stay neutral." Tony jokes. 

"You'll think he'll say yes?"

"Definitely. It's kinda sickening how cute you guys are." Harley smiled and looked at the ring.


	5. Long distance meet up

Peter smiled through the screen at his friend he met online. Harley Keener was gorgeous, Peter thought, and it really sucked that he loved all the way in Tennessee. "Sooo I got news!" Harley exclaimed. 

"What is it?" Peter asked, quickly. 

"I'm gonna come visit New York! Isn't that exciting darlin'? I finally get see your pretty face all up close." Harley smirked. 

Peter blushed, "Really?"

"Yep. An...old friend of mine is paying for my ticket." Harley nodded. Peter grinned, not being able to contain his excitement. 

"That's great! I can't wait to finally meet you." They smiled at each other before Peter heard May call him. "I have to go, Harls. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, sweetheart." Harley said before ending the call. 

\------

Peter walked into the communal floor of Avengers Tower, setting his book bag down. "Hey Peter." Natasha greeted. "Why are you so smiley?"

"So you know that boy I told you about? From Tennessee? Well, he's visiting New York and I'm finally gonna meet him!" Peter exclaimed. "I can't wait." Natasha look at him for a minute before things click in her head. This is the only time she will be thankful for Tony's meddling. 

"Oh, really? Well, that's great. Tony said to go by his lab by the way. So you might want to head down." Nat says with a smirk. 

"Ok. Bye, Nat." Peter runs off to the elevator. "Mr.Stark's lab, please, FRIDAY." He pulls out his phone when he hears a ding(a text from Harley) , stepping out of the elevator when suddenly he bumps into someone and falls over. 

"Woah, watch it ki- Peter?!" The voice exclaims. Peter knew that voice anywhere and looks up to see who he bumped into. 

"Harley!" Peter stood quick and threw his arms around Harley, pulling him into a hug. 

"Hey, darlin'. What are you doing here?"

"I work here! What are you doing here?"

"The person who bought my ticket was Tony Stark." Harley says casually. He notices he's still holding onto Peter's hand and let's go. 

"You know Mr.Stark?"

"Yeah... Long story." Harley then pulls Peter into another hug. "I can't believe I'm meeting you though."

"Me either." They pulled away and stared at each other with smiles. 

"So, I was wondering...what you were doing tonight." Harley said slowly. 

"Are you asking me out on a date, Harley Keener?"

"I think I am. So are you busy or did I travel all this way for nothing?"

"You traveled all the way up here just for me?" Peter smirked. 

"It definitely wasn't for Tony." Harley said. "Soo yes?"

"Of course!" Peter exclaimed. They watched each other a second before both leaning in. The kiss was soft before turning into a little something more and Peter ended up against the wall. They were quite enjoying it until Tony Stark walked through the door.

"WHAT THE F-"


	6. Midnight Rendezvous(SMUT)

It was about midnight when Harley knocked on Peter's bedroom, in Stark Tower. Harley had been staying there for about a week and the boys got really close. They also both, unknowing to the other, had a crush on the other boy. "You awake darlin'?" 

"Yeah, what's up Harley?" Peter said sitting up in his bed. Harley walked in and sat on Peter's bed. 

"Nothin' just couldn't sleep." Peter scooted next to Harley. 

"Me either." They sat in silence for a second, staring at each other before Harley leaned in and connected their lips. Then Harley pulled away. 

"I'm sorry! I don't know why I did that." He apologized. He went to stand up but Peter grabbed his wrist, pulling him back down. 

"It's fine." Peter mumbles before kissing him. He had been wanting you do this since they met. So he was going to make the most of it. 

Harley cupped Peters face, bringing them closer. In a very heated kiss, Peter climbed into Harley's lap. Harley swiped his tongue against Peter's bottom lip, making him gasp. Harley took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Peter's mouth. Peter moaned. Without realizing it, Peter started rocking his hips against Harley's. Harley groaned. Harley put his hand on the small if Peter's back, slowly riding it up his back, under the shirt. Peter pulled away real quick, making Harley whine. 

"Relax. I'm just taking off my shirt, if that's alright with you?" Peter smirked and pulled off his shirt before reattaching his lips to Harley's.

"Mmm my turn." Harley moaned then pulled his shift off and threw it somewhere on the floor. Peter moaned as Harley started kissing and sucking on his neck. Suddenly Harley flipped them over on Peter's bed so Harley was on top. Harley moved against Peter's bulge, realizing both of them were hard already. Harley slowly kissed down Peter's neck and collar bone. Peter moaned and arched his back as Harley found his sweet spot. Harley kept kissing down until he got to his nipple. He sucked on it while rubbing the other one, making Peter groan. Harley moved back up to Peter's mouth, slipping his wet tongue into his mouth. Peter racked his fingers through Harley's hair, pulling softly, making Harley groan into the kiss. Harley's hand traveled down to Peter's waistband an pulled away for a second, both of them breathless and panting. 

"We can stop if you want." Harley panted. 

"No, we can keep going...I want to keep going." Peter nodded. 

"You sure, darlin'?"(CONSENT IS SEXY KIDS!) 

"Definitely." Peter said and pulled Harley back into a heated kiss. Harley started pulling down Peter's pants and then took his own off. He rocked into Peter's hard on, both of them groaning with pleasure. Before Harley could pull Peter's underwear off, Peter stopped him. 

"Sorry. We don't have to-"

"No, just there is a box of condoms and lube in my bathroom and we kinda need it to go any further." Harley nodded and ran to the bathroom that was connected to Peter's room. He came back with it and pulled both of their boxers off. Peter stared at Harley's cock, he definitely wasn't average. 

"My eyes are up here, sweetheart." Peter flushed, biting his lip and looked up at Harley who was grinning. Harley put some lube on his fingers and traced Peter's hole. Peter bucked his hips forward. "Eager are we?" Harley slowly inserted a finger and Peter got adjusted before Harley moved his finger in and out and slowly strokes himself. Seeing the younger boy like that was making him crazy. He added two more fingers and Peter was begging for more. 

"Please." Peter whined. 

"Please what darlin'?" Harley smirked. 

"Please, just..fuck me already!" Peter moaned. Harley grinned and pulled his fingers out making Peter whine from lack of contact. Harley chuckled and slipped the condom on, lubbing his cock. He pressed his the tip of his cock to Peter's entrance and Peter bucked his hips. Harley bent down and kissed Peter, pushing the tip of his cock in to Peter's ass. Peter moaned into the kiss. Harley soon found a constant rhythm and the sound of skin slapping soon filled the room along with moans and groans. Harley held onto Peter's hips as he slammed into him. "Ughh...harder!" Peter screamed and internally thanked FRIDAY and Tony for sound proofing the rooms. Harley hit his prostate and Peter screamed his name, cumming onto his and Harley's abdomens. A second later Harley came into the condom. They panted and Harley pulled out of Peter. 

"Let's clean up." Harley said, pulling the condom off and throwing it into the trash. Peter nodded, tired. After they cleaned up, they layed on the bed, snuggling into each other. They fell asleep a couple minutes later.


	7. Sign language

(Peter is not spiderman and is Tony's son. Harley comes to visit from Tennessee for the summer) 

"Hey, old man! Long time no see." Harley said as he walked over to Tony, exiting the airport. 

"Hey, kid. God, you've grown." He pulled Harley into a side hug and guided him to the limo where Happy was waiting. 

"Nah, I think you've shrunk." Harley jokes. Tony chuckles and they get into the limo. Harley stares out the window, wide eyed. After some minutes, Harley didn't know how long, he lost track, they pulled into the garage at Avengers Tower. As they walked in to the building Harley whispered, "Holy shit."

"Yeah, it pretty cool, right?" Tony smiled. "Just don't let capsicle hear you curse."

"So where are we headed first?" Harley asked as they walked into the elevator. 

"To my lab. That's where my son probably is while my beautiful wife is off at a meeting. You'll probably see her at dinner."

"Your son?"

"Yeah, his name is Peter. I'd think you'd get along." Harley nods. They arrive at the lab and Harley stars in awe. He then notices a kid. Brown fluffy hair, Bambi eyes and a adorable smile. Harley blushed when he realized he was staring. Peter the looks up to realize Tony and Harley walked in. Tony walked over to Peter and started talking to him, outloud and in sign language, though Harley didn't see because he was still in awe. 

"Harley!" Tony called. Harley snapped out if it and walked over to the father-son duo. "Introduce yourselves and I'll be right back, ok? Don't blow anything up." Tony strode past them and left the room. 

"Hi! I'm Peter."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harley." He mumbled, looking away from him to the rest of the lab. Peter gently tapped his shoulder, getting his attention. 

"Umm, you'll have to look at me when you talk. I'm deaf and can't really read lips if you look away." Peter says sheepishly. "Or if you know sign language, that can help." He jokes. 

"Oh! I'm sorry." He exclaims, but talks slower than usual. 

"It's fine, you didn't know. And you don't have to talk slow or anything. A nice normal pace, not to fast or too slow and just look at me when talking." 

"Ok. And earlier I said it's nice to meet you, my name is Harley." Harley smiles. 

"It's nice to meet you too." Peter smiles. 

\------

Harley sat in his room, searching the internet as one does, when he came across the ASL alphabet. He bit his lip and then typed in the search bar 'ASL for beginners'.

\------

"Hey, Harley." Peter greets as Harley walked into the kitchen, the next morning. 

Hey, how has your morning been? Harley signed. Peter looked surprised but he soon grinned. 

"Y-you leaned ASL?"

"Yep! Just the basics though." Harley shrugged like it was no big deal. Peter stood up from his chair and pulled Harley into a tight hug. "What's this for darlin'?" Harley asked once they pulled apart. 

"Not many people would've done that. Especially since we just met." Peter shrugged. 

"Well I'm not like everyone else, darlin'." 

"I guess you're not.... D-do you want to hang with me today?"

Harley grinned, "I would love that sweetheart." Peter smiled and looked to the floor, blushing slightly. Harley grabbed Peter's hand, squeezing it comfortingly. They smiled at each other and sat down at the table ready to eat breakfast. 

(Sorry it's so short :/)


	8. Panic attacks

Peter stood in the elevator, heading up to the penthouse of Stark Tower, tapping his leg anxiously. Peter had terrible anxiety when it came to small spaces, thanks to the Vulture dropping a building on him. He never told anyone though. Peter thought if he told people, he'd seem weak and definitely not like a superhero. So he kept it in which only made it worse. Peter's boyfriend, Harley Keener, glanced at Peter curiously. He seemed nervous and Haley didn't know why. 

"You ok, darlin'?" Harley asked. 

"U-uh yeah. I'm fine." He stuttered. 

"You su-" Harley was cut of by the elevator stopping abruptly. They were nowhere near their floor. The elevator just...stopped.   
"Friday, what's going on?"

"It seems that the elevator has stopped due to a system reboot. It should only last about two minutes. Mr.Stark advise you to stay calm." Friday answers. 

"Well that's fun." Harley said sarcastically. He then turned to Peter who seemed to be breathing erratically. "Hey darlin', I need you to breathe with me. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I-I ca-can't. It's c-crushing me a-a-again." He cried before sliding to the floor. Harley crouched in front of him and took Peter's hands in his. 

"Darlin' I need you to breathe. Try to slow your breathing... What's crushing you darlin'? You're safe, ok." Peter whimpered, tears streaming down his face. He couldn't answer. He felt as he was being crushed again. Harley pulled him into a hug rubbing his back, trying to get Peter's sobs and breathing under control. Then the elevator started moving again. Peter grabbed onto Harley's shirt like he depended on it. Harley just continued to rub his back and whisper sweet things to him. The elevator stopped on their floor and Tony and Nat appeared on the other side. 

"Hey sorry about that I was upgrading-" Tony stopped when he saw Peter crying. Him and Nat rushed forward. 

"Hey, Pete can you tell me what's wrong?" Tony asked. Peter didn't answer. 

"He had a panic attack when the elevator stopped. He said something about being crushed..? I don't know." Harley shrugged a bit, still holding onto Peter who was now on his lap. Recognition flashed in Tony's eyes. Something clicked in his head, he realized what happened. Nat and Harley were trying to get Peter to stand up, so he could go lay down, with some success. 

"Come on, kiddo." Tony helped Peter stand up and walked to Peter's room. Peter flopped onto the bed. 

"Do you want me to get you some tea, darlin'?" Harley asked and Peter nodded. Harley and Nat walked out of the room with sad smiles. 

"You want to tell me what's wrong, kiddo?" Tony asked. 

"Ever since Toomes, I've been terrified of small spaces. All I could think about was the building crushing me." Peter sniffles with tears in his eyes. 

"You should've told me."

"I thought you'd think I was weak. What kind of superhero is claustrophobic?"

"Kid... Just because you're a superhero doesn't mean you're not allowed to be human, be afraid. I get scared. I have fears too." He said and Peter looked up at him. "You are the bravest person I know, Peter. You should've told me and I would've helped. I can help, just remember you're not weak."

"Thanks dad." Peter whispered before hugging Tony right. Tony eyes widen when the word 'dad' left his mouth. He smiled and hugged back just as tightly. He didn't think Peter even knew what he said but it felt amazing none the less. This was his kid and he was gonna protect him. 

\------

Peter and Harley layed in bed, holding each other, later that night. "Thank you for helping me."

"No problem sweetheart. I'd always help you.....I love you." Harley said after some hesitation. 

"..I love you too." Harley pressed a soft kiss to Peter's head and thy fell asleep soon after, listening to each other's heart beats and soft snores.


End file.
